harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (PC, Mac)
|publisher = |genre = Action-adventure |platforms = PC, Mac |released =*15-16 November 2001 (original PC version) *9 December 2001 (Japan, PC version) *28 February 2002 (Mac) }} The 2001 video game Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (or Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone in the original American version) was developed by KnownWonder for Windows and Mac and published by Electronic Arts. It features action-adventure and platforming gameplay. Its sequel is ''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' for PC and Mac. Levels Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 The End Characters Playable *'Harry Potter' (voiced by Joe Sowerbutts), an eleven year-old wizard who survived Voldemort's wrath as a baby. Non-playable *'Hermione Granger' (voiced by Emily Robinson), Harry's best friend. Hermione sometimes helps Harry find his classes. She is first seen while Harry goes to Defence Against the Dark Arts class for the first time. *'Ron Weasley' (voiced by Gregg Chillin), Harry's other best friend. Ron also leads Harry to his classes sometimes. Playable with cheat. He is first introduced after talking to Professor Dumbledore. *'Fred' and George Weasley (voiced by Gregg Chillin), identical twins and Ron's older brothers. Known for their mischief-making capabilities, they teach Harry the basic actions of climbing and jumping in the beginning of the game. They also trade 25 Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans for Chocolate Frog Cards during the course of the game. They are also mentioned by Lee Jordan during Qudditch matches. *'Neville Longbottom' (voiced by Harry Robinson), Harry's fellow Gryffindor friend. Neville is first seen before Herbology Class and says that he has a remembrall. The Remembrall said that Herbology Class is starting soon. He is seen again when Starting to Attend Herbology class while Fred and George arrives for the Beans. Neville Longbottom is seen again after Herbology where gets upset because Malfoy Stole His Remembrall. After chasing Malfoy, Neville is happy that he got his Remembrall Back. Neville is last seen again in Defence Against the Dark Arts Class when Harry learns the Lumos spell by Quirrell. *'Draco Malfoy' (voiced by Joe Sowerbutts), Harry's nemesis. Malfoy is usually seen with his cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. He fights Harry twice in the game. *'Albus Dumbledore' (voiced by David de Keyser), the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Dumbledore gives Harry some useful advice at the beggining of the game. *'Professor Quirrell' (voiced by David de Keyser), the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. He teaches Harry Flipendo and Lumos spells. In the end of the game, it is revelaed that Professor Quirrell is controlled by Voldemort. *'Minerva McGonagall' (voiced by Eve Karpf), Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House. She observes Harry notable talents in Quidditch and delegate the poisition of seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. *'Madam Hooch' (voiced by Eve Karpf), the Flying teacher who also notices Harry natural talents on Quidditch. *'Severus Snape' (voiced by Allan Corduner), the Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House. He orders Harry to find ingredients in the dungeons during the Potions class. *'Professor Flitwick' (voiced by Allan Corduner), the Charms teacher. He teaches Harry the Wingardium Leviosa spell. *'Professor Sprout '(voiced by Eve Karpf): the Herbology teacher and Head of Hufflepuff House. She teaches Harry the Incendio spell. *'Rubeus Hagrid' (voiced by Jonathan Kydd), a half-giant, friends with Harry. He is usually found in his cabin on the grounds. He asks Harry to get fire seeds in a cave. *'Filch' (voiced by Allan Corduner), the caretaker of Hogwarts. He chases Harry alongside with his cat Mrs Norris during The Sneak levels. If Harry gets too close to him, he will need to restart at the last save point. *'Mrs Norris', Filch's cat who helps her master to find Harry during The Sneak. *'Peeves' (voiced by Chris Crosby), a blue skinned, raven haired, bucktoothed, red-dressed poltergeist who is always causing trouble for either Harry or Filch. He is fought after the Wingardium Leviosa challenge, and during the Lumos challenge. *'Lee Jordan' (voiced by Gregg Chillin), the commentator for Quidditch and good friends with Fred and George Weasley. *'Nearly Headless Nick' (voiced by David Coker), the ghost of Gryffindor House who hels Harry by giving him advices and showing him the way on certain occasions. *'The Grey Lady', daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw and ghost of Ravenclaw House. She is briefly seen passing through rooms. *'The Bloody Baron', ghost of Slytherin House. When passing by, he can both open gates and cause damage to Harry. *'Voldemort' (voiced by David de Keyser), the final boss at the end of the game. Creatures Enemies *'Gnome:' Annoying little creatures who bite Harry and steal a small amount of his Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans. Once they steal them, they cannot be recovered. They can be easily stunned with Flipendo. *'Orange Snail:' Orange Snails can burn Harry if he touches them or their slime trails. Flipendo stuns them. *'Venomous Tentacula:' A nasty plant that can bite Harry if he gets too close. They can be wilted by casting Incendio after Harry learns that spell. Abundant in Professor Sprout's gardens, they vary in size from small to big to giant and in number of heads from one up to over four. With few expections, they will faint only for a few moments after being stunned by Incendio. *'Doxy:' Pixie-like dark blue flying beasts who bite when Harry gets too close. Flipendo repels them. *'Fire Crab:' There are only two Fire Crabs in the whole game, both in the fire seed level. It can shoot fire out of its backside. Casting Flipendo on it twice knocks it over. *'The Troll:' There is just one troll in this game, which is the one that appears in Hogwarts Castle. Harry first needs to run through the castle corridors in order to escape the troll. After Ron and him lock the door of the girls' bathroom, they realise Hermione is inside and go rescue her. Harry then needs to cast Flipendo on objects thrown by the troll to make counter-attacks while Ron tries to hit it with its own club by casting Wingardium Leviosa. Other *'Dragon:' The dragon Norbert is the only dragon in the game. Harry has to fetch fire seeds for it and take it to the top of the Astronomy Tower. *'Pig:' Hagrid raises pigs in his garden. *'Goat:' Hagrid keeps a goat in his garden. *'Owl:' Harry's owl Hedwig, who brings him messages. *'Fluffy:' Hagrid's three-headed dog. One of the guardians of the Philosopher's Stone. Is faced towards the end of the game, when Harry lulls it to sleep using the flute. Spells *[[Knockback Jinx|''Flipendo]]: "Knocks back" objects and creatures, stunning them. It also pushes Flipendo Buttons, breaks vases, and pushes Flipendo Blocks. Taught by Professor Quirrell at Defence Against the Dark Arts class. *'''Alohomora'': Unlocks magical locks on doors, chests, and secret passages. Taught by Hermione shortly before Charms class. *''Wingardium Leviosa'': Levitates Wingardium Leviosa blocks which are used to press buttons. Taught by Professor Flitwick at Charms class. *''Incendio'': Creates Bluebell Flames which stuns Venomous Tentaculas and shrivels Spiky Bushes, as well as Devil's Snare. Taught by Professor Sprout at Herbology class. *''Lumos'': Makes platforms made of light appear when cast on gargoyles. Taught by Professor Quirrell in the second Defence Against the Dark Arts class. Locations With the exception of a forest and a cave, the game takes place entirely on Hogwarts and its terrains. Although other places are mentioned and illustrated in drawings during the intro and outro of the game, they do not appear not even in cutscenes. Since the game is not open-world, each location can only be played in the levels they are not blocked. In this game, there are a few things to keep in mind: the first floor is mistakenly referred to as "second floor"; classroom 2E is located in the fifth floor instead of the third; the Underground Chambers are located in the third floor instead of the Dungeons. *Hogwarts outside **Hogwarts grounds **Hogwarts greenhouses **Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch **Hagrid's hut **Hagrid's garden **Forest **Fire Seed cave *Hogwarts castle **Dungeons ***Potions Classroom ***Severus Snape's office **Ground level ***Entrance Hall ***Marble Staircase **First-floor ***First-floor Corridor ***First-floor Girls' Toilets (only in cutscene and when fighting the troll) ***Secret shortcut to third-floor **Hogwarts Library (?-floor) ***Restricted Section ****Mirror of Erised storage room (only in cutscene) ****Astronomy Tower (only in cutscene) **Second-floor ***Second-floor Hall ***Second-floor Foyer ***Second-floor Arcade ****Secret Storeroom ****Staircase to third-floor ***Second-floor Potions Storeroom **Third-floor ***Philosopher's Stone chambers ***Third-floor corridor ***DADA classroom (3C or Temporary?) **Fifth-floor ***Fifth-floor Hall ***Charms classroom 2E (only in cutscene) Areas appearing only during cutscenes *Fat Lady's Corridor *Gryffindor Tower (can be accessed with debug mode) *Mirror of Erised storage room *Temporary Defence Against the Dark Arts Classroom *Charms classroom Debug mode The game has a '''debug mode, which can can be accessed by typing set engine.playerpawn harrydebugmodeon when in game. It shows the Unreal Engine at the top part of the screen, which has notably green characters. It might not work the first time, but if the player keeps trying or uses the wand it will certainly activate. The key F7 can be pressed to turn it off. Once in the debug mode, the player can access the level list in the main menu and play any level any time (although the save books may not have effect with the debug mode activated). By pressing a certain key on the top left region of the keyboard (normally ' ' ' or ~''', although it varies depending on the keyboard), the player will open the game command engine. Then the player must type '''bcheatsenabled true and press enter. Once this is done, the following cheats can be inserted (not all of them will work all the time and they may not work at all sometimes): *'ghost' - opens ghost mode *'fly' - opens flying mode *'walk' - deactivates ghost and flying modes *'givebeans' - adds an amount of beans *'givehousepoints' - adds an amount of Gryffindor house points *'giveseeds' - adds an amount of seeds *'giveallcards' - adds all Wizard cards *'harrysuperjump' - makes Harry jump very high (may also work outside the engine) *'harrykoresh' - makes Harry invincible *'killharry' - makes Harry faint *'killall' - stuns all other present creatures *'setspeed' - accelarates the game speed *'quit' - quits the game Gallery HarryPotter.jpg|Harry Potter Animation Screenshot 2314.png harry_790screen003.jpg harrypotter_790screen019.jpg|Harry learning Flipendo with Professor Quirrell harrypotter_790screen001.jpg|Harry during the Flipendo Challenge harrypotter_790screen008.jpg harrypotter_790screen012.jpg|Jumping tutorial harrypotter_790screen002.jpg|Fred and George escort Harry to the tutorial. Screenshot 2396.png|The Potion Riddle File:Dumbledore rescues Harry.jpg|Dumbledore rescues Harry Lev5Sub517a.jpg|Quirrell/Lord Voldemort dies by blue shots and fire shots Lev5Sub517b.jpg|Quirrell/Lord Voldemort defeated and Harry runs away from him before he passes out at the same time Quirrell dies Differences between the book/movie and this game version * Peeves does not appear in the film, but is battled twice in this game. * The Forbidden Forest detention part is not included in this version. * In the book and movie, Neville breaks his wrist after falling off a broomstick from a great height during the flying lesson, what allows Malfoy to steal his remembrall. In this version (along with PS1 version), Neville is not seen flying or wrist-broked at all, nor he appears at Harry's Flying lesson. Instead, he gets upset after that lesson, when he arrives and tells Harry that Malfoy has stolen his remembrall. ** In addition, Neville's anxiety was because he lost Trevor again, and upon his remembrall being retrieved, it is implied that Trevor had been left at the Herbology greenhouse causing Neville to panic. This was neither in the books nor the film. * In the book and this version of the game, Malfoy says he might leave Neville's remembrall on a tree for him to find. In the film, he suggests to leave it on the roof. * In the film and book, Harry's broomstick is jinxed in the first Quidditch match. In this version, two Quidditch matches happen but neither have jinxed brooms or accidents. * In the book, Quirrell summons ropes to tie Harry by snapping his fingers. In the film, Quirrell snaps his fingers to make fire surround the area. In this game, Quirrell also conjures fire, but does so by moving his hands. * Harry fights Draco with Wizard Crackers. In the books and movies, Harry does not fight Draco at all until Year 2, despite challenging Harry to a duel (that did not happen) in the first book. * Harry gets trapped in the dungeons before Potions class, what does not happen in the book or the film. Behind the scenes *The Dursleys have model files in the game, what suggests they were going to appear. *Many more spells were planned to appear in this version of the game. Those included Reparo, Verdimillious, Avifors, and even spells that do not make an appearance anywhere else in the franchise, including Flintifors, Ectomatic, and an unnamed transfiguration spell. Also, Incendio and Wingardium Leviosa were to have more uses. *In the opening level, Dumbledore tells Harry Potter he had found a room filled with chocolate frogs, and later returned to the same room only to find fire crabs instead. Some say this may be an allusion to the Room of Requirement, first mentioned in , released in the year before this game. However, the room always contains what one is looking for, and Dumbledore suggests that these encounters were unexpected. It also seems unlikely that Dumbledore would have been looking for fire crabs. See also * Category:PC games (real-world)